


Riptide 浪潮

by Danxi



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxi/pseuds/Danxi
Summary: Mark最近有些耳鸣。





	Riptide 浪潮

**Author's Note:**

> 2015年给卷的生贺文。

Mark最近有些耳鸣。  
那种电子杂音一般的细碎声音一直在他耳内徘徊不去。  
他编程的时候并不明显，戴上耳机之后更是几不可闻。日常的工作中，比如开会、出席公众场合以及训斥效率低下的程序员们时，会更严重一些。而一旦他的注意力离开当下的工作内容，那杂音便会忽然升高音量以证明自己的存在。至于工作之余，Mark则基本摆脱不了这无处不在的耳鸣声。  
Mark当然去看过医生，因为他刚开始有耳鸣时问他助理要了止疼片，他当时以为是自己耳机声音太大耳膜有点疼才会导致的。1个小时之后Chris和Dustin就冲进了他办公室（哦当然了他就知道她助理不可信！）。在他俩的坚持下（“耳鸣有可能是严重疾病的并发症！”“Facebook需要你！”），他去做了全身检查。Mark从所有体检项目到听力测试甚至到脑CT都做了（因为Dustin在Chris还没来得及阻止时就可怜兮兮地说“万一是神经瘤呢？！”），然而数据显示他一切正常，除了他耳朵里多了个该死的杂音。最后医生告诉他耳鸣应该是他“生活压力太大，心情抑郁或烦躁所致”，并建议他去看心理医生。  
Mark在他开口讽刺这个医生前就被Chris和Dustin拖走了。  
这个症状持续了一周。某天下班前，Chris用非常委婉的用词意图劝动Mark去看心理医生。而理所当然的，他还没提到任何以psycho-为词缀的词就被Mark回绝了：“不，Chris，我不会去见心理医生的。这并不会影响到我的工作。以及我的健康。祝你晚餐愉快，再见。”  
而Chris没胆量砸了Mark正盯着的电脑，所以他只得叮嘱Mark注意休息然后离开。

Mark并没有说谎，这的确不会影响到Facebook的工作，毕竟Facebook就能吸引他大部分的注意力。而他发现他的注意力越是集中，耳鸣的症状就会越轻微。  
而且，自从他尝试着把那杂音想象成电脑主机运转的声音后，在有电脑的时候Mark已经能很好地适应这耳鸣了。  
然而Mark依旧是人类，即使饭可以被Red Vines和披萨代替，能量可以通过红牛获得，他依旧需要睡眠。  
那才是Mark最想要摆脱这该死的耳鸣的时刻。  
从Mark实在困顿不已地离开电脑的那一刻起，那电子杂音就如同伺机而动的蟒蛇猛然缠住他。他一方面想要找点事做好转移注意力，但另一方面他的睡眠同态调节器又在疯狂运转着想把Mark拉进睡眠状态，他的大脑因此处于一个完全紧绷同时又完全放松的状态。  
所以伴随着浪潮般涌向他的耳鸣，一些Mark难以处理和消化的存在也趁机翻涌而上，夹杂在困倦中袭击了他毫无防备和反抗的大脑。

Mark梦见过他和Erica第一次约会。  
他用火箭般的语速掩饰自己的紧张，然后在Erica迷惑但友善的眼神里解释他提前准备的冷笑话。约会顺利进行，但像是没有边际，他们这个约会像是会持续到太阳爆炸地球冰封，Mark最初的喜悦激动与耐心最终在似乎无尽的时间里耗尽，他开始烦躁地想要回寝室去编程，并且怀疑自己最初交女友到底是为了什么。  
然后他就醒了，巨大的电子浪潮声像闹钟一般敲击着他的耳膜。

Mark梦见过他编写Facemash那一夜。  
酒精作用下怒火和兴致点燃了他的灵感，他敲打着键盘如同造船人敲打即将成为方舟的原木。  
在火焰即将燃起的时刻Eduardo出现在他的桌前，带来他最需要的东西。或许是窗玻璃上的公式，或许是Wardo那句真诚的“I'm here for you”，Mark猜是两者都有。他看着他的好友写下他想要的公式，内心如同获得胜利的雄辩家：婊子们好好看着吧，我什么都不缺。  
这本身算是一个好梦，因为就在这志得意满Mark准备小试牛刀的时刻，他醒了。  
还未褪去的满足在意识重回大脑后就化作了厌恶。因为今日的他，功成名就的Facebook CEO，并不需要重温这些小成功来麻痹自我。更何况那不能算是成功的尝试。

Mark还梦见过一周前的某一天。  
他刚和拓展小组开完会，还在和Adam讨论这个月Facebook的用户增加量的浮动，Chris就黑着脸把他拉回了他的办公室。Dustin手足无措地在他办公室里转圈，脸上是难得一见的不安和沮丧。  
一封信被拍在了刚坐下的他的面前，他问这是什么，神情严肃的Chris却只让他自己看。  
他打开那封已经被秘书处为分类处理而拆开过的信封，抽出里面的信。  
他读了一遍，再读了一遍，最后又读了一遍。  
原来是Eduardo告了他。  
原来Wardo真的告了他。

然后Mark醒了，头前所未有地痛，耳鸣声像是要刺破他耳膜扎进他心口，好让他心房里的血从他耳中流出，撕碎他，杀了他。  
他急促地喘着气，在沙发边的茶几上扒出一罐已经开过喝了一半的红牛一口气灌下去。  
还残留着一点红牛的易拉罐被他随手扔在沙发边，之后在Mark拉过脚底的电脑时被挤下沙发，滚落在地毯上。红色的液体缓慢地从易拉罐口流出，滑过冰凉的金属壁，最终在地毯上染出一块暗色的污渍。  
然而没人在意。  
没人拾起这个易拉罐扔进垃圾桶，没人指出红牛并不是合适的早餐饮品，没人用手遮住半边电脑屏以此获得机会科普清早空腹的危害。  
这屋子里只有一个人快速而用力地敲打着电脑键盘，耳机内的摇滚乐音量高到都能在这空荡的房子里传出回声。

但一切病症都是有愈方的。  
Mark坚信这一点。  
他相信即使是癌症和艾滋也会在科学前让步，一切只是时间问题。  
他用更多的工作驱赶着这恼人的耳鸣，静静等待着某一天它自动消失。或许是Facebook活跃用户破亿那一天，又或许是Facebook打入中国那一天，谁知道呢，那一天总会到来的。  
直到有一天。  
Chris告诉他律师已经请好，双方已经商定了见面时间。  
Mark难得穿着白衬衫带着电脑坐在玻璃办公室内听着Sy念叨着起诉与被起诉双方和双方律师第一次正式见面时的注意事项，然后他看到会议室外的走廊尽头出现了他今天的会面对象。  
Eduardo跟在他的律师身后，腰背挺拔，一如既往穿着正式西装，打着发蜡，然而他的神色是Mark少见的冷淡。  
这是百万用户聚会他们不欢而散之后Mark第一次再见Eduardo。  
他再次在脑内复习怎么打招呼，然而注意力最终不可避免地全部倾泄在了两年未见的好友身上。  
Mark并未注意到此刻他的耳鸣消失了。世界重新变得安静。  
他见到了那个能让他投入所有注意力的存在。  
他全神贯注地看着Eduardo走进会议室，等待他的律师和Mark的律师走流程地握手和自我介绍，然后Eduardo终于看向他，冷静而平淡地冲Mark礼貌性地点了下头。  
这不是结束，Wardo。  
Mark面无表情地回点头，但他湛蓝的双眼满是建立目标后的认真和昂然。

这会是新的开始。

 

【END】


End file.
